


yes, daddy, thank you, daddy

by moonythejedi394



Series: the same story; told different ways [22]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Age Play, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM Scene, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Choking, Cock Slut, College Student Steve Rogers, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Feminization, Fluff, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Scent Marking, Silver Fox Bucky Barnes, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Somnophilia, Sub Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Bucky Barnes, big dick bucky barnes, daddy bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394
Summary: Bucky teaches in the Political Science department at Shield University. He's pushing middle-aged at 45, his eyesight is going a bit, his hearing is still excellent, yes, he can hear you whispering in the back of the classroom. He does not have issues with performance. For which his boyfriend is quite grateful.Steve is a senior (for the second year in a row) undergrad at Shield University; he's a Studio Art major with a minor in Art History. He might be 21 years younger than Dr. Barnes from the Poli-Sci department, but that didn't stop him from batting his eyelashes and biting his lip at him. For which Dr. Barnes is quite grateful.They've been dating for roughly three years now, living together for almost a year. They enjoy a variety of kinky roleplay scenarios, most of which focus on the age gap between Steve and Bucky or the power imbalance. It's a normal Tuesday afternoon for them. They meet to have lunch in Bucky's office. Steve asks Daddy to play with him in a very certain, special way that evening at home; he asks for Daddy to have his way with him while he pretends to not want it. Bucky gives him kisses and says "Sure, baby."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the same story; told different ways [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974361
Comments: 23
Kudos: 460
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	yes, daddy, thank you, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> _**please make sure you read all the tags**. this fic includes **consensual non-consent, or rape fantasy**. the R word is used in the context of the scene. reader discretion is highly advised._   
>    
>  _hello!!! welcome to my second mcu kink bingo fic! this time the squares i'm covering are **consensual non-con, somnophilia, and choking**! also daddy kink but daddy kink will be in everything. c'mon, guys, it's me._   
>    
>  _just to make sure we're all clear, this iteration of steve and bucky have been in a relationship for a While, they have established rules for their kinking, and everything they do negotiated beforehand. safeword use is tagged bc there is a pause in the scene, a time out/time in situation, and implied mpreg is tagged bc bucky mentions getting steve pregnant during dirty talk and steve later says in a more serious context that he would, one day, like to have kids with bucky. there is an instance where bucky slaps steve, which is also part of their negotiaged scene. they do not use condoms, steve is implied to be on birth control. the Concept of students and professors dating is a Concept that various people have various opinions on, and everyone is entitled to them, but to be clear in this situation, steve is ~24, they got together when he was 20 or 21. there is a huge age gap between them but that's plot for another tale. yes, mayhaps there will be more of these two. perhaps._   
>    
>  _this was beta'd by the ever lovely jasmine, aka[dot_astralis](https://twitter.com/dot_astralis) and also by [the infamous lexi](https://twitter.com/imamericachavez)! lexi read this aloud for me a la the olden days of edges blurred and we had a grand ole time with a couple of pals on discord during. i also let grammarly do its thing and it tried to tell me once (1 time) that i should change "Bucky's" to "Buckys." once again, grammarly, suck my dick. don't ask why i keep using it. that's all i have to say, so enjoyyyy_

The cafeteria at Shield University was, to be blunt, shit. The only foods that weren’t laden with grease and processed cheese were the vegan options, which were usually – and that was if one was lucky – plain tofu and sauteed vegetables.

Ergo, Bucky brought his own lunch to work every day. There’s a microwave and a fridge in the teachers’ break room. He packed a lunch every day, stuck it in the fridge with a padlock on the zipper closing the bag, and rolled in around 1:30 to microwave it between student hours and class.

Today, he has two lunches.

Bucky walks back to his office with the now hot servings of chicken alfredo and broccoli pasta and finds Steve Rogers waiting by his door, scrolling on his phone with a drink tray bearing two cups of coffee and small paper bags balanced on his free hand. He smells much like the baked goods he’s probably carrying; soft vanilla and spice. Steve glances up as Bucky approaches and smiles politely.

“Hello, Dr. Barnes,” he greets, “do you have a minute?”

“Sure,” Bucky says, already unlocking his office. “C’mon in.”

Steve enters, his polite smile turning to a smirk. Bucky shuts the door again and locks it. He puts down the pasta and switches on a white noise machine perched on a bookshelf near the door. It starts to hum softly.

Steve puts down the drink tray. “You didn’t answer my text so I got you the usual,” he says casually, popping the two coffees from the holders. “Six shot Americano, cream, hazelnut.”

Bucky steps behind Steve and wraps him in a hug. Steve exhales and leans back into Bucky, his head falling back onto Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky presses his nose into Steve’s neck and inhales deeply.

“God, I missed you, pet,” Bucky growls.

“Missed you, too, Daddy,” Steve murmurs. “Be careful, you’ll get me wet.”

Bucky growls again. He wants to say _Fuck it_ and knot Steve over his desk, but he still has appointments later and his office can’t smell like sex. He grumbles and withdraws his nose, instead, sniffing behind Steve’s ear and then rubbing his cheek over Steve’s hair.

“Daddy –” Steve says petulantly.

Bucky lets go with a reluctant grunt. 

“How’s your day been?” he asks instead, stepping around his desk to sit down.

Steve sighs, sticking out his lower lip in an adorable pout. “I’m _exhausted,_ ” he says. “I think I’m gonna skip my three o’clock and go home and nap.”

Bucky grunts. “Eat your lunch and have your coffee,” he says. “If you’re still tired after, I’ll drive you home.”

“I’ll take the bus,” Steve insists. “I don’t want you to get in trouble driving me around everywhere.”

Bucky huffs. “Baby,” he complains, “I’m not your advisor, you’re not in any of my classes, you’re not even in my department.”

Steve shoots him a look. “I am not getting you fired,” he insists.

“I have tenure,” Bucky counters.

Steve sticks his tongue out, then drags a chair over and plops down. He passes Bucky his coffee and gingerbread cake loaf, then grabs their lunch bag.

“Oh, ew, broccoli,” Steve fusses as he opens the bag.

“You need your veggies,” Bucky fusses back, grabbing his coffee. “Sit in my lap?”

“I’ll get horny,” Steve refuses, shaking his head.

Bucky huffs. He takes his lunch container and a fork and digs in with a scowl. 

“Daddy, you knotted me this morning,” Steve scolds his scowl. “What’s got you pissed?”

Bucky huffs again. “You smell good,” he says. “‘M not allowed to fuss over my pretty Omega when he smells sweet?”

Steve narrows his eyes. “I think you’re smelling my nesting period coming up,” he says.

Bucky thinks about that. “Makes sense,” he agrees.

Steve shifts his chair closer and leans into Bucky, rubbing his face across Bucky’s sleeve briefly. “You can fuss over me at home, Alpha,” he says. “I’m hungry now.”

That has Bucky’s instincts shifting. He pulls Steve’s coffee and cupcake closer and hands him his fork. Steve smiles and picks up his pasta. He eats the broccoli even though he doesn’t like it.

They eat and bitch about their days. Bucky has some self-righteous white boy in his Intro to Political Science class trying to pass his frankly offensive opinions about abortion rights as a devil’s advocate argument. Steve has a classmate in his ceramics class that’s arguing with their professor about everything. 

They finish and Steve ends up in Bucky’s lap anyway, nosing at his neck sleepily. Bucky has half an hour before his next appointment.

“Daddy?” Steve murmurs.

“Hm?” Bucky answers.

“I’mma take the bus home,” Steve says. “When you get home…”

He trails off. Bucky can feel his face flushing hot against his neck. Bucky cups the back of his neck and kisses his forehead.

“What’re you thinkin’ about, doll?” Bucky asks.

“That I’m your housewife,” Steve whispers.

Bucky lifts his eyebrows, exhaling hard. “Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Steve continues. “I’m your little wife. And – And you get home and you wanna _relax._ But I’m asleep an’ I don’t… wanna help you relax?”

“Yeah, sweetie?” Bucky answers gently, pressing his lips to Steve’s hair again. “You want Daddy to not take no for an answer?”

“Mhm,” Steve confesses. “An’ rough me up a lil’. Make me take it.”

“Mmkay,” Bucky agrees, kissing Steve’s head. “You gonna go home an’ nap?”

“Yeah,” Steve says softly. “What time’ll you be home?”

Bucky pulls his planner toward him, flipping it open. “Got my last meeting at four-thirty,” he says. “Shouldn’t take more than half an hour, so probably about six.”

“‘Kay,” Steve says. “Bus’ll get me home by four.”

“Sure you don’t want me to drive you?” Bucky asks, nuzzling Steve’s hair.

Steve sits up and nods, yawning. “You got work,” he says. “I’ll see you at home?”

“Sure, baby,” Bucky agrees, cupping Steve’s cheek to pull him in for a kiss. “You want me to start the second I get home?” he adds, lips still close to Steve’s.

Steve inhales and nods quickly. Bucky pecks his lips again.

“You’ll safeword out if we really need to stop?” he asks, confirming. “Text me if you change your mind before you go to sleep.”

“Mhm,” Steve agrees. “I promise; pineapple.”

“Good boy,” Bucky says. “You got homework due tonight?”

Steve shakes his head. Bucky gives him one more kiss. 

“I’ll see you at home, then,” Bucky says. “I’ll schedule takeout to get there at seven-thirty.”

“Sounds good,” Steve says. “Bye, I love you.”

“Love you, too, princess,” Bucky answers, pinching Steve’s cheek. “Text me when the bus picks you up and when you get home, okay?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Steve agrees, smiling sweetly. 

Bucky can’t help but give him another kiss. Steve ducks close and presses into his neck, rubbing against his jaw, then gets up and steps back, grabbing his coffee.

“I’ll be quiet when I get home so I don’t wake you up, darlin’,” Bucky says with a wink.

Steve blushes, biting his lip. “Thank you, Alpha,” he says, blowing a kiss. “See you at home.”

“See you, babydoll,” Bucky answers.

Steve slips out of the office. Bucky exhales. He gets some scent neutralizing spray from his drawer and gives the small office a few spritzes, then his clothes. He checks his watch, then cleans up from lunch and checks his email until his appointment shows up.

*

Bucky gets home a little later than he’d expected; Dr. Hill had started unloading about all the Karens and Gregs she had in her Feminist Criticism course, and Bucky had jumped in to bitch about the same sort of people in his classes, then he’d lost track of time a little. He’d waved off an offer to go get drinks – “It’s Friday night, Barnes!” Natasha had argued. “Yeah, and I got an appointment with my couch,” Bucky had countered. – and made a few illegal lane changes getting home.

The apartment is quiet. Bucky takes his coat off, hangs it up, toes off his shoes, and tucks them into the rack alongside a pair of lavender Doc Martens. He slips off his suit jacket as he heads to the master bedroom, opening the door slowly to keep quiet.

Steve is passed out in their bed, wrapped around his teddy bear with a pacifier falling from his slack lips. Bucky bites his lip, licking it, and tosses his jacket into the dry cleaning hamper. He takes off his belt as quietly as he can, removes his pants, unbuttons his shirt. He strips naked, putting his clothes away, then sits down on the edge of the bed and looks at Steve for a while.

Steve’s eyes are flitting under his lids; he’s dreaming. Bucky slides a hand down the line of Steve’s hip under the blankets, being slow. Then he reaches into the nightstand and gets a bottle of lube out. He pulls the blankets back carefully. Steve hugs his bear tighter and shifts; Bucky freezes. Steve doesn’t wake up. Bucky smirks, feeling truly like the pervert the fantasy allowed him to be, and gently pushes Steve onto his front. Steve moves where Bucky’s hands direct him to go and he remains asleep.

Bucky moves the blanket, then gently pulls Steve’s asscheeks apart and licks his lips at the sight of a plug buried in his hole. Bucky won’t tease it, he’ll pull the plug out and replace it immediately with his dick, which is quickly getting hard. He crawls on top of Steve and kneels over his thighs, popping the bottle of lube open.

Steve sniffs. Bucky freezes again, heart pounding. Steve pulls a knee up and bumps it against Bucky’s, then he goes still again. Sleeping still. Bucky smiles.

Bucky squirts lube into his palm and puts the bottle back on the nightstand. He spreads the lube over his fingers, then fists his cock.

Steve breathes deeply as Bucky touches himself to full hardness. He palms Steve’s ass and exposes his plugged hole again, biting his lip as he runs his fist up his shaft. Steve doesn’t even twitch, his torso rising and falling with the even pattern of his breathing. Bucky’s cock throbs against his hand.

Bucky grips the plug’s handle and pulls it free slowly, watching Steve’s face for signs that he’s waking. Bucky pulls the plug out and Steve stays asleep. Bucky grins to himself. He leans sideways, dick bobbing in the air, and puts the plug on a waiting washcloth on the nightstand. Then he spreads Steve’s ass apart again and dips a thumb into his hole, pulling it open. Bucky bites his lip, keeping back a groan. Steve’s hole clenches gradually, glistening with slick. 

Bucky straddles Steve’s extended thigh and grips his cock. He puts his other hand on the bed beside Steve’s waist and fits his tip against his hole. Steve continues to just fucking breathe, the bitch dead asleep. Bucky bites his lip again, hard, and pushes in as slowly as he’d taken the plug out. He has to inhale sharply and the second his cockhead pops past Steve’s rim, he grabs the bed, digging his fingers in, as his cock pulses. 

Steve’s sleeping face is so sweet, so innocent, totally relaxed and serene as Bucky sinks his cock into him at a tortuously slow pace. Bucky clenched his jaw, thinking, _“Jesus Christ, this kid’s gonna be the death of me,”_ and bottoms out what feels like a century later.

Bucky inhales deeply, cock twitching in Steve’s soft hole. Steve moves slightly, sighing in his sleep, and the pacifier falls from his mouth completely. Bucky lowers himself over Steve slowly and tucks his nose into Steve’s hair, inhaling his soft gingerbread scent. Steve shifts again, his cheek twitching. Bucky rolls his hips slowly. Steve’s eyes are still moving fast, he’s still dreaming, and his dreams are probably turning towards not safe for work quickly. He exhales, his mouth opening, and his hole clenches. Bucky can’t help himself from growling, then Steve whimpers.

“Jesus,” Bucky breathes out.

He watches Steve’s face as he starts to wake up, his eyes squeezing shut, his lips stretching open. Bucky continues to roll his hips, loving the drag of Steve’s hot, wet hole on his dick. 

Bucky sets his elbows and braces himself, then pulls back and looks down just to watch his cock emerging from Steve’s ass. Steve whimpers softly in his sleep and his hole tightens up. Bucky groans and pushes back in, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his big cock sinking back into Steve’s tight little ass. 

Steve makes a desperate noise, his arms shifting. He squirms and Bucky groans as his hole flutters again deliciously. Bucky bottoms out again and goes still, holding his breath. Steve shifts again, then relaxes. His arm pushes up and his thumb slips into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky whispers.

Steve mumbles in his sleep and mouths at his thumb. Bucky picks up the pacifier and bumps it against his lips. Steve hums and pulls his thumb free, his mouth staying open, and Bucky slips the pacifier into his mouth. Steve closes his lips around it and begins suckling gently. Bucky grits his teeth to keep back a growl as he watches Steve’s mouth work at his binky; his dick throbs hard, blood rushing in his veins as Steve’s face relaxes into sleep once more.

Bucky is close to breaking but he wants to enjoy the soft, sweet look of Steve still fast asleep a little longer. His cock is so fucking hard in Steve’s delightful cunt and Steve is so lovely, so innocent-looking, just a little angel fast asleep in Bucky’s bed with his ass split open by Bucky’s dick.

“Fuck,” Bucky murmurs, rolling his hips slowly.

Steve breathes deeply, his jaw relaxing around his pacifier now. Bucky tenses, fucking into Steve gently. Steve sighs in his sleep, ass shifting up to meet Bucky.

Bucky’s dick can’t take it anymore, and neither can he. He growls, bends low and tucks his face into Steve’s neck, and starts fucking him _hard._ Steve inhales sharply; Bucky lifts his head to watch Steve wake up – his eyes scrunch up, his mouth falls open and the paci spills from his lips, his face starts to flush. Bucky growls and nuzzles the side of Steve’s neck, continuing his rough, selfish pace. He manages to hit Steve’s prostate next and Steve gasps as his eyes fly open.

“Hey, sugar,” Bucky pants out.

“Buck!” Steve cries. “Oh –”

Bucky grins into Steve’s neck. It takes Steve a second to remember their plans, apparently, because he’s pressing back to meet Bucky and squirming under him needily.

Bucky slows his hips again and then stops. Steve groans.

“Hope you don’t mind, baby,” Bucky says into Steve’s ear. “You was layin’ out here lookin’ so pretty, I just had to get myself a taste.”

“I was sleepin’, Buck,” Steve mumbles weakly.  
  


“Daddy’s had a long day, sweetheart,” Bucky sighs, nuzzling Steve’s neck. “C’mon, honey, you’re not fussed, are ya?”

Steve groans again, squirming. Bucky will follow Steve’s lead here and if he doesn’t claim that he doesn’t want to fuck, Bucky will simply skip their usual non-con scene and just fuck his boy sweetly. 

“Buck,” Steve whines, “I’m tired, c’mon. Go get off in the bathroom or somethin’.”

Bucky grins into Steve’s neck. “Oh, sugar,” he purrs. “You know that’s not how this works, babydoll.”

“Buck,” Steve huffs, palming the bed like he’s going to try to sit up.

Bucky grabs Steve’s hands and shoves them up, pinning them to the pillows. Steve whines.

“Sweet pea,” Bucky coos, “you know full well that when Daddy wants to fuck this pussy, he can and he will. You don’t _get_ to say no to me, babycakes.”

“Buck –” Steve gasps.

Bucky holds Steve’s wrist in one hand and grabs his hair with the other, yanking his head back. Steve cries out, his eyes shutting and mouth falling open. 

“You call me what you’re supposed to, boy,” Bucky growls in Steve’s ears. “Or you’ll get me angry with you. You don’t wanna make me angry, do you?”

Steve whimpers. Bucky kisses his cheek and nuzzles him, then slowly rolls his hips.

“Daddy,” Steve whines. “Daddy, please, stop.”

“Aw,” Bucky coos, “you tryna tell me my little slut _doesn’t_ want Daddy’s cock? My little boy-whore doesn’t want Daddy’s big cock filling up his pussy tonight?”

“Not right now!” Steve whimpers.

“Nah, don’t think I believe you,” Bucky purrs, kissing Steve’s cheek again. “I think you’re lyin’ t’a yourself, honey. Anyway, it don’t matter, ‘cause I already got my dick in you, baby, an’ I ain’t about t’a pull out an’ settle for just my hand when I got an all-access pass to the best pussy on Earth.”

“I don’ wan’ it!” Steve insists shrilly, squirming beautifully for Bucky and clenching his perfect hole.

“Doesn’t fuckin’ matter, princess,” Bucky murmurs. “Daddy wants to fuck you, so Daddy’s gonna fuck you. Don’t matter if you say no, I’mma do it anyway.”

“No, please,” Steve begs, whimpering like he’ll cry.

Bucky kisses his neck and nuzzles him. “God, your pussy feels so good,” he murmurs. “I think you’re tighter when you don’t want it, babydoll. 

An’ you’re so wet, an’ I bet that lil’ cock’a yours is so fuckin’ hard for Daddy.”

“No, ‘m not,” Steve insists again, “‘m not hard, I don’t want this, Buck, please –”

Bucky yanks hard on Steve’s hair and Steve cries out, though he barely holds back a moan. Bucky leans in and kisses him, then brings his lips back to Steve’s ear.

“You disrespect me like that again, sweetheart, I’mma flip you over and smack you,” Bucky purrs to him. “Understand? You show your old man the proper respect. You call me Daddy, or Alpha, or Sir, and nothin’ else.”  
  


“Yes, sir, ‘m sorry, sir, please don’t hurt me,” Steve whines, arching his ass back into Bucky’s hips.

“You be a good slut an’ I won’t,” Bucky promises.

  
  
  


“C’mon, Daddy, you could use a toy,” Steve tries to say.

Bucky clucks his tongue. He pushes Steve’s face into the pillow and pins it down, muffling Steve’s gasp and shout, and starts drilling his ass once again. Steve thrashes under him, unable to breathe with his face pressed into the pillow; Bucky keeps him there for just a few seconds, maybe ten, then yanks Steve’s head back by his hair again. He relishes the way Steve inhales sharply, his face flushing hot as his hole cinches up tight.

“Jesus, sweetheart,” Bucky says happily. “How could I go for a _toy_ when I got a hole like this just layin’ around for the taking?”

“But –” Steve whines.

“Baby, you better not try an’ tell me again I can’t use this hole whenever the fuck I want,” Bucky growls. “This hole is _mine,_ boy, you understand? You don’t _get_ to say no to me.”

“Daddy,” Steve whimpers, “please –”

“No,” Bucky snaps, doing the same with his hips. “Little whores like you _don’t_ say no to their Daddies, little whores lay back and moan when their Daddies want to fuck them, they say _‘thank you, Daddy’_ and they take it like grateful little _bitches._ ”

He punctuates his words with sharp thrusts of his hips, mercilessly railing into Steve’s prostate. Steve begins to sob, his ass pressing into Bucky’s hips to meet him, betraying how much Steve was actually enjoying what Bucky was doing. 

“Daddy, no,” Steve whimpers again, “please, I was just napping, please stop –”

Bucky shoves Steve’s face back into the pillow. His core is getting tired and he wants to taunt Steve with how hard his dick is, but he can’t pin Steve’s hands and yank his head around and get to his dick with Steve on his front. 

He pulls Steve’s face back and sits back. Steve gasps, then Bucky pulls out then and Steve cries out in faux-relief.

“I’m just turning you over, Stevie,” Bucky chuckles, “I ain’t done with you.”

He pushes back, removing his weight from Steve’s back. Steve scrambles up immediately and makes a break for it. Bucky laughs and grabs his ankles, effortlessly tugging him back.

“Alpha, please!” Steve whines, twisting onto his back at the same time.

Bucky helps him flip over, being rough with him, and shoves his legs up and apart against Steve’s showy resistance. 

“Hands above your head,” Bucky tells him.

“Please, stop!” Steve begs, shoving at Bucky’s chest gently.

“Hands above your head,” Bucky repeats in a commanding growl.

Steve lets out a groan, his cock jumping between his legs and his eyes rolling back. He slides his arms up and grabs the headboard with a whimper.

“Keep them there,” Bucky growls again, still using an Alpha tone on Steve. “Piss me off one more fuckin’ time, bitch, and I’m gonna show you what happens to ungrateful whores.”

Steve sniffs, his chest rising and falling hard. Bucky purrs and bends over him to nuzzle his neck, pressing sweet kisses under his jaw and down to his scent gland.

“I know you’re just grumpy ‘cause you’re tired, darlin,” he coos, “I know you really do wanna have Daddy’s big dick fillin’ you up.”

“No,” Steve whimpers.

“Shh,” Bucky murmurs. “Daddy’s gonna make this good for you, I promise.”

“No, I don’ wan’ it,” Steve insists, properly crying now.

“Shh,” Bucky coos again. “You’re gonna come for me, princess, you’re gonna love it.”

“No!” Steve gasps. “I don’t want it, Daddy, stop!”

“No, you fuckin’ want it, slut,” Bucky just laughs.

He pushes his cock back into Steve, shoving in hard. Steve gasps, head arching back, and Bucky wastes no time in starting to rail him once again. Steve cries out as he rocks into Bucky’s thrusts, then he throws his head back and he whacks the top of his head against the headboard.

“Ah, shit, red, time out!” Steve gasps.

“Oh, baby, you okay?” Bucky cries out, pulling out. “Oh, sweetie, lemme see, are you bleeding? Oh, my sweet baby, I’m so sorry!”

Steve pouts, rubbing the back of his head. Bucky scoops Steve up and turns them over, farther down the bed and safely away from the headboard, then presses kisses to his hair, feeling his scalp for a bump. 

“Ow,” Steve mumbles. “Mean headboard.”

“Yes, the headboard is mean,” Bucky agrees. “I’m so sorry, sweet pea, I should’a pulled you down the bed.”

“No, I scooted up,” Steve insists.

“No, ‘s not your fault, princess, Daddy’s supposed to be in charge,” Bucky counters. “I’m so sorry, honey.”

Steve whimpers and presses close, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck. Bucky presses more kisses to Steve’s scalp, holding him tenderly.

“My poor baby,” he coos. “Does it still hurt?”

“Nuh-uh,” Steve mumbles. “‘M okay, Daddy.”

“Aw, I’m glad, precious,” Bucky says. “Do you wanna stop? Daddy’ll cuddle you real nice an’ give you lots of kisses.”

“Uh-uh, wanna play,” Steve says. “Gimme more kisses?” he adds, looking up with big eyes and a pout.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Bucky coos again.

He holds Steve’s cheeks and presses kisses all over his face. Steve snorts and grabs Bucky’s hair to pull him into a proper kiss. Bucky sweeps a hand down Steve’s spine, petting him and scent-marking him.

“Mmkay,” Steve murmurs, “wanna play again.”

“You sure, sweet pea?” Bucky asks. “We can stop, Daddy won’t be mad.”  
  


“Uh-huh,” Steve says. “Green, Daddy.”

“Okay,” Bucky murmurs, pressing a kiss to the tip of Steve’s cute nose.

He rolls them over again, laying Steve out gently with his head farther away from the headboard. Bucky presses kisses down Steve’s neck and chest, then pushes his hands up and presses them to the headboard.

“Okay, precious,” Bucky says softly, “you good? Time in?”

“Mhm,” Steve says.

“Okay,” Bucky says a third time, glancing down.

He pushes Steve’s legs up and fits his cock back against Steve’s hole. Steve sighs appreciatively as Bucky pushes in again.

“There we go,” Bucky says. “Color?”  
  


“Green,” Steve says.

“Good boy,” Bucky answers. “Time in, baby.”

Bucky then starts to fuck into Steve again; gentle at first, gentle enough that Steve huffs and pouts. Bucky snorts then, presses a kiss to Steve’s cheek, and starts fucking him properly.

“There’s a good slut,” Bucky coos.

“Daddy, no –” Steve whines, rocking his hips to meet Bucky’s.

“Stop fuckin’ complaining,” Bucky snaps.

“Stop!” Steve sobs.

Bucky growls and grabs Steve’s jaw, shoving his chin back. He bites down on the base of Steve’s neck, not on the side with his scent gland, and somewhere that won’t be too noticeable under a high-collared shirt. Steve shouts, mixed pleasure and pain in his voice.

“Buck, stop,” Steve whines.

The little _brat._ Well, Bucky did warn him.

Bucky snarls, sits up, and then smacks Steve’s cheek with his palm; a bright pink mark shows up immediately. Steve shouts again, his eyes fluttering shut as his head jerks to the side. Bucky grabs his jaw again and recenters his head, then shakes him a little to get Steve to look at him. Steve blinks up at him, eyes totally blown.

“You show me some fucking respect,” Bucky growls again.

Steve inhales deeply, blinking for a long moment as he gets his brain cells back together. Bucky waits, knowing it’s gonna take a second. Steve really loves getting slapped.

“Sorry, sir,” Steve murmurs. “Please – Please don’t hurt me anymore? I’ll be good.”

“Good,” Bucky answers lowly. “You’re gonna take my cock like a good slut an’ quit complaining, right?”

Steve nods quickly, whimpering softly.

“And you’re gonna come for me, since good sluts _love_ getting fucked,” Bucky adds viciously.

“No, I don’t want to!” Steve gasps at once.

Bucky grabs Steve’s throat and shoves his head back. Steve makes a garbled noise, his eyes rolling back again. Bucky resumes drilling his pussy, giving it to him _hard,_ and to add insult to the injury of this fantasy, he grabs Steve’s dick and starts pumping it.

“No –” Steve forces out weakly.

“Yes,” Bucky growls, barely holding back a grin. “You’re gonna come, baby, an’ you’re gonna say _thank you, Daddy_ like a good boy.”

“No, no, not gonna!” Steve insists. “Don’ wanna!”

“Yes!” Bucky purrs, feeling Steve’s cock pulsing in his palm. “C’mon, sweetheart, thank Daddy for fuckin’ you an’ letting you come.”

“I don’ wan’ it!” Steve whimpers.

“Say _thank you, Daddy,_ ” Bucky growls.

Steve sobs. “Thuh–thank you,” he says weakly.

“Do it _right,_ ” Bucky snaps.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve whimpers.

“Good boy,” Bucky purrs. “Good boy-slut! You’re gonna come while Daddy rapes you, sweet pea.”

Like he’s said a magic keyword, and in a way, he has, Steve’s cock goes off immediately. He shouts, throwing his head back, and goes rigid under Bucky as his cock pulses. Bucky grips his throat tighter, though carefully as he's actually choking Steve now, and continues to jack his dick as he now actively pursues his own orgasm in Steve’s spasming cunt. Steve wheezes, his face slack from his orgasm, and Bucky shifts his grip to give Steve a bit of air. Just a little.

“Good slut,” Bucky growls, panting now, “good little bitch, Daddy’s gonna come in you, gonna fuckin’ stuff this pussy full’a my spunk, give you a fuckin’ rape baby, show you off t’a everybody, _‘come look at my fuckin’ whore’_ –”  
  


“Daddy, no –” Steve whimpers.

“Fuck, _yes!_ ” Bucky grits out. 

Steve whines _beautifully,_ Bucky’s precious, innocent little angel, and Bucky’s orgasm hits him _hard._ He gasps, slamming into Steve’s cunt one last time as the pleasure rolls over him and his knot swells. Steve moans, clenching tight around Bucky’s cock. Bucky groans deeply, rolling his hips shallowly as his cock pulses with the last of his orgasm.

“Jesus, that was good,” Steve says hoarsely.

Bucky laughs and removes his hand from Steve’s throat and dick, cupping his cheeks instead. He presses their lips together slowly, tenderly.

“Loved that, Daddy,” Steve mumbles. “‘M hungry.”

Bucky chuckles. “How’s your hole?” he asks, reaching between their legs to press at Steve’s rim, stretched tight around his knot. “Didn’t go too hard, did I?”

“Uh-uh,” Steve mumbles. “Feels good.”

“Good,” Bucky repeats, pressing their lips together. “You can let go of the headboard.”

Steve glances up, then grins like he hadn't even realized his hands were still in place. He lets go and instead wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck. 

“Wha’s for dinner?” Steve asks then. “I want chocolate. And sparkling wine.”

“Wine, huh?” Bucky chuckles. “Think I might have some in the back’a the fridge. I got pizza an’ wings comin’.”

“Ooh, fuck yeah,” Steve groans pornographically. “God, I love hot wings.”

Bucky chuckles and presses a kiss to Steve’s nose. “Well, I’ll let you have some an’ give up your ass for a week.”

“Shut up, I do not react that bad to spice!” Steve gasps, smacking Bucky’s shoulder gently. “A day! At most!”

Bucky laughs more and presses kisses over Steve’s face. Steve pushes at Bucky’s shoulder with a whine, his legs pushing up around Bucky’s hips. Bucky scoops him up and turns them onto their sides, snuggling his nose into Steve’s hair and pulling him in tightly. Steve hugs him, then nuzzles into his chest and goes limp.

“Wanna have your baby one day,” Steve mumbles.

Bucky chokes on absolutely nothing and has to cover his mouth as he coughs. Steve laughs, hiking his leg over Bucky’s hip.

“In, like, ten years,” Steve giggles. “‘M not havin’ a baby before thirty.”

“Sugar, you can’t tell a man that an’ just _expect_ him to not wanna practice _breeding_ you every fuckin’ day for the rest of his life,” Bucky growls.

Steve clenches on his knot, giggling again. “Love you, Daddy,” he mumbles.

“Love you, too, you whore,” Bucky sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> _insert the requisite lenny faces. i'll see y'all in the next one. don't forget to follow my betas on their sites and follow me on[twitter](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi) or [tumblr](http://moonythejedi394.tumblr.com/) if thou wouldst like. also if you're a marvel fan creator into a/b/o check out the bang i'm modding for, [the MARVELously Knotty Bang](https://twitter.com/knotbang) aka knotbang. see y'all!_   
>    
>  _commentary from lexi, jas, and guest star jc includes_   
>    
>  _"Bucky huffs. He takes his lunch container and a fork and digs in with a scowl." lexi: bucky, you need to get it together, honey. get it together, sweet pea._   
>    
>  _"Bucky groans and pushes back in, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his big cock sinking back into Steve’s tight little ass." lexi: gee i wonder who has a size difference kink_   
>    
>  _"Steve sighs in his sleep, ass shifting up to meet Bucky." lexi: a ho even in his sleep. jc: baby has his priorities in order_   
>    
>  _"'Sweet pea,” Bucky coos, 'you know full well...'" jas: oh god someone pls im not even beta reading at this point, im just plain ass reading and living vicariously through steve_   
>    
>  _"Steve huffs and pouts" lexi: BITCH I CAME HERE TO GET DICK_   
>    
>  _"Bucky’s precious, innocent little angel" lexi: im sorry, are we talking about the same kid???? steve??? whomstdve (me in response: let bucky liVE MOMMY)_


End file.
